revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Bait
Bait is the 15th episode of Season 4 and is the 81th episode overall. Summary When Margaux uses her ammunition against both Emily and Jack, their friendship takes a dramatic turn. Meanwhile, Natalie shows Victoria the true reason behind her arrival in the Hamptons. Recap Ben spends the night with Emily. Most of the morning, too. He shows up at work just as Jack is cleaning out his locker. They’ll still see each other though. They have a lot of the same friends now. Jack runs into David on the beach. He talks about what stopped him from sailing to Haiti. Emily was one of those reasons. He seems to have a pressing desire to tell her how he feels as evidenced by the sea glass he holds in his hand. Louise plans to head to Italy with Nolan, who learns that Margaux has incriminating video footage that she plans to use against Emily. His flight to Florence is put in hold while he investigates. Nolan and Emily get to hacking. Margaux lets the FBI know that someone broke into her server room to accomplish the infiltration. The look in her eye suggests that she suspects her assistant, Simone, who is Nolan’s spy. With that piece of sentimental sea glass in hand, Jack appears as though he’s ready to drop a heavy declaration. He’s sidetracked when Emily reveals that Margaux has footage of him discussing Kate’s death. Jack tries to make nice with Margaux. He plays the Carl card to prey on her sympathies. What he doesn’t realize is that Margaux is hip to his game. That’s because Simone is actually her double agent. Nolan gives Louise a speech about how he and Emily are kind of like revenge-y superheroes minus the capes. Louise offers to help. She shows up in the server room where Margaux and the FBI were waiting for Emily. Louise plays dumb about making a mistake. A furious Margaux tries to pull up the incriminating video, but it’s been deleted thanks to the bracelet she wears as it was tampered with by Emily. Daniel’s grandfather, Edward Grayson, has passed away. Victoria plans to use the money from the inheritance to help Margaux with her child and to fund the Daniel Grayson Foundation. Too bad the only thing she’s getting from Grandpa Grayson’s estate is his incontinent dogs. The rest of the inheritance is going to his wife, who happens to be Victoria’s new nemesis: Natalie Waters. Natalie concealed her identity to see what kind of person Victoria truly was. She says that her hubby didn’t really care for her at all. Natalie later meets David Clarke. She’ll give him the boat she inherited if he buys her a drink. Sounds like a fair trade. Louise’s brother, Lyman, taunts her about not counting him out. He later introduces himself to Victoria assuring her that he can help get all that inheritance money that was left to Natalie. An alliance will be formed if Lyman can do something useful. So he does. Lyman digs up dirt on Natalie. It’s enough to contest the will. Natalie swears she loved Grandpa G. and will fight for his inheritance. She later admits to new boat owner David that she, too, is a Grayson. Natalie joins him to enjoy a Cubs game. Well, enjoy isn’t the right word. The Cubs are down eight runs in the second. As for Victoria, she lets Lyman know that they now need to dismantle Natalie’s sob story. Jack tells Emily that he knows about her and Ben. He wants her to know that there’s someone out there who is a better fit for her. He hands over that sea glass he found. Jack lets her know that she’s always been the one who has had his heart. Emily doesn’t know what to do with this. She cares for him, but she can’t be with him. Jack wipes a tear from his eye. He’s not going to wait around for her. Margaux meets up with Ben outside the police station. She shows him a picture of his ex-wife, April. She knows where she is. Margaux threatens to let some other mystery person know where she is—someone who wants to find her for a completely different reason. Ben is being blackmailed. Now he just needs to know what Margaux wants from him. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter * Elena Satine as Louise Ross Guest Cast *Gina Torres as Natalie Waters *Sebastian Pigott as Lyman Ellis *Ed Quinn as James Allen *Lola Glaudini as Susan Luke *Matthew Yang King as Agent Lin *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Co-Starring Cast *Kal Bennett as Simone *Danielle Rayne as Heather *Phil Abrams as Estate Lawyer *Julissa Calderon as Waitress *Al Carabello as Bartender *Brad Gerry as Casey Quotes :Jack: ". . .and that is how I feel about you. It's always been you. . .from the moment Sammy ran up to you that day." : Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x15 Promo "Bait" (HD) Revenge 4x15 'Bait' Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 4x15 'Bait' Sneak Peek 2 Pictures 4x15 1.jpg 4x15 2.jpg 4x15 3.jpg 4x15 4.jpg 4x15 5.jpg 4x15 6.jpg 4x15 7.jpg 4x15 8.jpg 4x15 9.jpg 4x15 10.jpg 4x15 11.jpg 4x15 12.jpg 4x15 13.jpg 4x15 14.jpg 4x15 15.jpg 4x15 16.jpg 4x15 17.jpg 4x15 18.jpg 4x15 19.jpg 4x15 20.jpg 4x15 21.jpg 4x15 22.jpg 4x15 23.jpg Trivia *It is revealed that Edward Grayson was the death in the family mentioned at the end of "Kindred". *Edward's death makes him the second minor character to die offscreen this season. The first being Officer Mostrowski, who also had a connection to Conrad. *Natalie Waters is revealed to be Edward's widow. *Lyman Ellis is revealed to be a lawyer and is offering to help Victoria reclaim her money. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes